


loss

by sixth_dr_whomst



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, also big big depression tw, uhh the death is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixth_dr_whomst/pseuds/sixth_dr_whomst
Summary: loss is hard. they aren't sure how to respond.





	loss

They lay on the floor.

Is there a point to getting up? Is there a reason for them to move?

No one else is on the TARDIS. There's no alarm going off, no distress signal from some poor soul requiring assistance from the multicolored entity.

She's gone too. She doesn't need them.

She's happier with him. She's safer with him. Somehow. Somehow, living as a warrior queen with a very violent king is safer than what they put her through.

They killed her. He didn't.

 

They stand up. They stopped watching the passage of time. It could have been hours, it could have been days. They debate the validity of it being years, but eventually decide they would have starved if they'd laid there for years.

Their legs shake. Something in them orders them to eat, to move, to put something in their mouth so they don't die. The instinct of living beings: to continue living.

The TARDIS itself shakes the hallways, rearranges itself to push the kitchen closer to them. Except it's not the current kitchen, it's the old one, the one that's nothing more than the food machine and a chair. 

They press a few buttons and wait for the machine to work. They mechanically take bites, just enough to stay nourished.

They want to go back to the floor. T-posing, she probably would have pointed out, is what they were doing. A t-pose of despair. 

They suppose it's apt. Using a very human meme to express how they feel, now that a human they cared for very much is-

They don't know why they stopped.

They don't know how they got on the floor again.

They don't know how to stop crying.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i love six, i dont want anything to hurt them  
> me: haha ok so [writes this]


End file.
